Linelink on a boat
by shrekLover9000
Summary: Link and linebeck. Rated M for lemon. Linebeck and Link have feelings for each other


-Link-

I lie awake in bed while a mild rainstorm blows through Mercay island.

The boat rocks a little with every gust of wind, and makes me seasick as hell.

I've has been awake all night

I was cold and had only a large t-shirt on,

I was planning on staying awake.

I know I'll never follow through with what I plan to do on nights like these, though

I still imagine -no- fantasize how I would go through with it.

Repeating it over and over in my head;

'He trails his finger from my chin down the side of my neck. Slowly against my skin, he plants kisses along the imaginary line, all the way down to my stomach and then back up again to suck on my neck and tug at my blonde hair lightly.

It's the little things that turn me on the most, the slight details of how I can feel his musky breath against my body and how he makes me quiver when he goes farther down than my belly button. I love how that son of a bitch teases me, not giving it to me until I'm begging for it and calling his name out.'

I always stop myself there though.

I don't want to act like something would happen like that ever, because well, it wouldn't.

I get out of bed to go into the engine room because there's no point in trying to sleep.

-Linebeck-

...

'...He led me to his room, holding my hand and dragging me along. He let go of my hand and climbed into his small bed and sprawled out on it. He lightly patted the small space next to him, and so I sat expectantly on the edge of his bed, being careful not to touch his bare legs.

God he was like a porcelain doll, buttercup yellow hair, his skin was a powdery white, with a hint of freckles here and there, and his light green undershirt looks amazing on him.

He sat up, "come on, sit down on the bed!" and grabbed both of my hands, I got up and kneeled on his bed, only to be taken by suprise when he pulled me on top of him into a laying position. I could feel my face heating up like black leather in the sun. He smiled gently, almost seductively, and put his arms up over his head and looked longingly into my eyes. I got up onto my hands and knees, was he trying to turn me on? Because it was working. He shifted his arms back down and propped himself up with his elbows.

"aren't you going to do anything to me?" he looked into my eyes, lowering his eyelids, god he is hot. I didn't know what to do, I just stayed there for a few seconds before he leaned up to my face, close enough that I could smell his fresh, young breath.

"don't you want to do me, Linebe-"'

*WHUMP* "aaAUGH"

"Not again," I assumed the rocking of the boat threw me off the side of my bed "just about to get to the good part and I fall out. I really just need to tie myself to the bed don't I?"

I got up and brushed myself off, I can never get back to sleep after my sleep is disrupted so I got dressed and left my room. I decided that I should probably go to check in on Link to make sure he didn't wake up when I made all that noise.

I went down to his room and cracked the door a bit, only to discover the kid wasn't there

"God damnit! Where the hell is he?" He couldn't be outside, it's raining and dark. I decide to go looking for him. I check the bathroom as well as check out the window just in case the little fuck did go outside.

I finally go down to the engine room and spot him sitting in the corner in between the stairs and the controls. His arms are wrapped around his legs. Excuse me, BARE legs. I've never seen him so under dressed, oh god im blushing. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He's looking up at me now!

"Oh, hello Captain." he said in a small voice and looked to the side, usually he's full of energy, even right after he wakes up.

"Oh uhh, hey kid," I looked down "when did you wake up?" I crouch next to him and then lean against the wall.

"Umm, well uhh, I never really went... to bed..." he up and to the side at me. Has he really been awake all this time? Is something bothering him? I turn my head to him and oh my god our faces are so close together "Oh god Link, is there something bothering you? are you feeling sick?"

"Well, I do have something on my mind..."

"Wha? What is it link?" Oh my fucking hell I was being too nice, he better not get used to this. Link blushed hard and looked ahead. "Oh! I-I'm sorry... you don't have to tell me!" I wish I could know what it is, I want to help him.

"Well, Captain why are YOU awake?" Link asked me still with a quiet voice.

"Hahaha! Well actually I fell off of my bed," I scratched my head and smiled a little, "and just when my dream was getting good!"

"What was your dream about?" shit. Why did I have to say something about that?

"Well umm, you were there... and we went into your room and umm..." I just keep digging my grave deeper and deeper.

"Ok, ok, what about the good part? Where it got cut off? What was going to happen?" Fuck! What do I say to that?

"Uhhhhh well ummm... I um... "

"It's ok captain! You don't have to tell me" he smiled softly at me and I could see the sparkle in his eyes again. Hopefully he's happier now. It's still really late at night though, how are we going to get back to sleep?

-Link-

"...Captain?.." Was I really going to do this?

"Yeah kid?"

"Could I sleep with you tonight? Only tonight I promise!" Oh god what am I saying?!

"Oh! Uhhh well kid... I don't know Link... are you sure your comfortable with that? I mean I'm an adult and you're... A kid" Linebeck doesn't look happy, I don't want to push but this might be my only chance to even get close to.. well you know!

"I still want to." I lean onto his shoulder, uhg! Link stop doing this!

"sigh... I guess you can..." Oh my gosh he said yes! I jump up and run to his room

"THANK YOU!" I yell happily

"Hey wait up! don't mess any of my shit up!"

-Linebeck-

Dear lord why did I agree to this? I'm gonna be popping a boner every five minutes and he's probably going to notice. Wait, does he even know what that is? I mean he's not THAT young anymore... I wonder if he's ever... no! Don't think those things you fucking pervert!I walk fast to my room to fund Link lying on the side of my bed, looking towards the window, it's still pitch black outside, but at least the rain has stopped, and the moonlight is illuminating the room with a light blue.

"Ok kid, get off of the bed so I can get the covers out from under you"

"but I don't want to sleep yet"

"what? I thought you went in here to sleep!" I shut the door behind me and stand next to the bed.

Oh my god. His face is so gorgeous in the moonlight, lips parted slightly... his light freckled cheeks and nose... eyes closed slightly...

"I... want to do something else..."

"well, what is it?!"

Link sits up and looks at me for a little while, lips still parted, as if he's about to say something but doesn't. He looks down at his legs. Oh Jesus fuck, his legs are so perfect, so smooth looking and hairless... stop getting so turned on! This isn't natural, Linebeck! I sit next to him on the bed. It feels like we're about to make love. I put my hand down and my fingers land on the tips of his. His fingers are baby soft, I can't help but slide my hand over his even more, he weaves his fingers into mine, oh dear god, is this really happening? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.

He looks up to me, the moon turns his face into the spotlight, he leans toward me, and I lean down towards him.

I swallow hard and hold my breath. Holy shit this can't be happening. I close my eyes and before I know it, his soft warm lips are pressed against mine. I never really thought about Link in a romantic way, I just thought that I only felt lust for this kid. I pull away from the kiss and we look into each others eyes again, this is going so slowly, I want him so bad. I want him now. I grab him by the shoulders and shove my tongue down his throat, I can hear him moaning blissfully, his saliva is so pure and slippery... I feel his hands creeping up my shirt, one hand unbuttoning it from the bottom and the other rubbing my chest. This is happening.

He finishes unbuttoning and I break the deep kiss to take it off, and throw him down onto my mattress, he's already panting, I guess it's hard to breath with a tongue in your throat, his arms are above his head and his hair is now spread all over the pillow. I shift down and start to suck on his left thigh, and rub the inside of the right one. I slowly peel off his shirt, he squirms with delight trying to keep in his moans. Now licking his hips, he let's out a little moan and pants more. He's not wearing anything besides the shirt, I lift myself up from his lower body and pull the shirt up until I glide it over his head and arms.

I bust the hugest boner I think I've ever had. He looks off to the side, I unbuckled my pants and slide them off, not the boxers yet, I tower over him again and start licking and nipping at his neck, breathing on it, he moans a little more, and louder "aaaAAHhh.. L-Linebeck..."

-Link-

Well, it's happening. And it's better than I could've imagined, he's sending wave after wave of shivers down my body as he licks my neck and goes down to my collarbone. I'm a little afraid to moan, but when one slips out I notice that he goes a little harder, I love it, he probably likes to hear me cry with ecstacy, I'll save the loud moaning for later though.

He begins kissing my body down, every kiss feels like flowers blooming inside of me and then go away, each inch he moves down I feel even more pleasure, and this is just the beginning. He gets to my crotch, and I shut my eyes tight. I want what he does to be a suprise. I'm erect already, he's stroking my inner thighs and licking up, closer and closer, I can feel strands of his hair touching me there already, He then grabs a hold of me and jacks me off, slowly at first, "f-faste-r..." I can't help but moan anymore, I don't want to hold back. He pumps me faster and begins to suck the tip, I can already feel myself cumming, I yelp and squirm a little, "aaaAAAHHHhH~" I cum on his lips before he can suck me more.

"You're pretty quick, eh kid?" he gives me a seductive smirk as he licks my cum off of his lips, and I try not to look at him. Soon he's on top of me again, and we look into each others eyes again.

"Wait right here, I'll be back in a second" he gets up off of me and goes out into the hall. Wow, I'm completely naked lying in Linebecks bed. I wonder what he's getting. I lay on my side and curl up a little. It's cold in here, like really cold. With Linebeck on top of me and everything else that's been going on, I guess I just didn't notice

"back!" I glance to the door and see the captain holding a small bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that?" I ask quietly, still on my side.

"Well uhh, it makes this stuff easier... what we're doing... err, gonna do.." he could've just said lube. I know what that shit is.

"so it's lube?"

"oh, well yeah..." he shuffles around a little and I hear his boxers drop to the floor. The bed creaks when he gets back on top of me. I sprawl out again so he can embrace me even more. He lays down next to me, I guess it's my turn to please him.

I sit down on his chest and put my arms on both sides of his head looking straight down at him, I'm still panting

Why? We're not even doing anything yet, I guess I'm just overly excited. I lean down to kiss him, again his tongue slips it's way into my mouth, I feel like he's eating my face when he tongue kisses me, but I love it, his saliva gets all over my lips and cheeks and I can hear him slurp up my spit that's dripping down into his mouth. I pull away and stick two of his fingers into my mouth, I make sure to get a lot of spit on them.

I get up and turn around so my back end is facing him, and grab his slobbery-fingered hand and position it at my opening. He knows what to do now, I feel his two fingers enter me, he's the first person to ever be in me. It feels incredible. He puts some lube onto my asshole and begins fingering me skillfully. I moan a lot louder than before.

"AAAAAHHHhhHHHH!~" I love it. I need it, this feels spectacular, he takes his fingers out and slides his tongue into me. I nearly screamed when I felt his tentacle-like tongue enter me. I grab my ass cheeks and spread them apart so he can dig in deeper, I bury my face in the blankets and moan more and more then he takes a hold of my ass and spreads it wider, it hurts, but his tongue slid in even further. Oh dear god this is amazing.

I bring my hands back and get my first view of his cock. It's literally an inch and a half away from my nose and I'm pretty sure it's longer than half my arm. This is going to fucking hurt, that lube better be good. I begin to suck the tip and lick around it, I can feel the vibrations of Linebecks moans in my ass. I can wait until he can stick himself inside of me.

I try as hard as I can to fit my tiny mouth over his huge cock but I can't manage it, so I just lick it up and down and stroke it. I can't pleasure him well but he's doing an amazing job for me... I scoot forward a little and sit up, his tongue glides out of me, and I twist around. I sit on his thighs and reach for the lube. I don't even open the cap, I just unscrewed it and poured it onto his dick. He didn't seem to care that I used so much. I guess he knows it's not gonna go easily in too.

I lift myself up and position my ass onto his cock, "mmmmnn" I rub it against the opening of me, LinebeI try to push down but can barely get it in. Linebeck sits up and grabs my waist.

"This is gonna hurt, ok kid? tell me if it hurts too much" he then pushes me down, it feels so good, but it also hurts. "aaaAAAhhHHH~~~" he slides me deeper onto his huge penis, but then he slides it out.

"Hey! What was that for? I complained,

"get on your hands and knees, it'll be easier that way." he got out from under me, and I did as he told me to.

I could feel it go deeper this time, he began to thrust into me just a little ways in, and went deeper and deeper. at this point we WERE screaming of delight, my face was being grinded into the bed, he pounded harder and harder, grabbing my hands and pulling me up onto him, my face was still down but he went harder with this pose, I was a limp doll at this point, everything felt so good, I was paralyzed with pleasure, I was drooling on his bed and cumming onto his sheets, he didn't even have to beat me off.

He then let go of my hands and lifted me by my waist, and twisted me around, while he was still inside of me, he threw us both down onto the bed and lifted my legs up in the air and outwards. He began to fuck me so fast that I couldn't even feel his cock move. But it was the most pleasurable thing I've ever felt in my life

I was screaming of delight, I wanted his cum inside of me, now, NOW.

"L-L-Linebeck-k... I'm gonn-na c-come... aaAAAAHHH!~~~"

"Oh Link! Link oh my god you feel so amazing, oh link! aaAAAHHHH!"

I felt his cum flood my insides and I felt myself cum onto my chest. Linebeck took himself out of me and collapsed next to me, we caressed each other and kissed deeply, and gave neck and collarbone kisses to each other, and eventually fell asleep intertwined with each other.

...

-Linebeck-

"Brrrrrrrrr, it's so cold in here, what the fu- oh." now i remember. I smartly fell asleep over the covers with link. Naked. I watched link softly breathing with a smile on his face. i pull up my side of the bed and put it on top of him.

Man what the fuck, how did that even happen last night? Did I seriously fuck a little kid? Ohhhh god I'm going to jail.

I at least put my pants on and layed back on the bed next to Link. I looked over at him and his big eyes fluttered open.

-Link-

"Oh, you're awake," Linebeck was laying on the other side of the bed shirtless.

"Y-yeah..." I looked at him and then sat up, stretched and yawned at the same time, then scooted toward Linebeck and layed down with my head facing him. His arms were behind his head and he turned to look at me.

"So uhh... " He kept looking at me. I remembered what happened last night and felt my cheeks glow red, I looked away quickly.

"Hey, is something wrong kid?" I looked back at him.

"No, I think I'm just hungry" I wasn't hungry, in fact I was feeling sick. Uhg I'm such an idiot.

"Do ya want something to eat?" I wondered of he would cook something for me, he hasn't done that in a long time and the last time he did it was because I had saved him


End file.
